Gundam Pilots at School
by Natselane
Summary: Of all the Gundam pilots, it had to be Wufei. Read my exciting, yeah right, adventure of taking the cocky Wufei to my 8th grade classes.


Gundam Pilots at School  
  
  
'Oh great,' I thought, 'I have to take *him* with me. This'll be fun.' I had to show around the he-man woman hater, Wufei, around the school. I would've been happier if I got to spend time with Zechs or even Trowa, but not Wufei. Every chance he got he fired a sexist joke. Finally, I couldn't put up with it.  
  
"Shut up Wufei!" I snapped.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you, baka onna," Wufei snapped back. The eight o'clock bell rang. Wufei yelped, wheeled around and tried to bolt out the A-pod doors. I got a firm hold of his black ponytail and pulled, making him face to face with me. His face was in a grimace of pain. I let him go and he rubbed his head.  
  
"You bitch! Why'd you do that?! That hurt!" he shouted and half belted me on the head. He didn't get a good shot because I ducked.  
  
"It's only the eight o'clock bell, Wufei. I have to show you around this damn school so you're coming with me to all my classes," I snapped, not sounding a bit pleased.  
  
"What's your first class?" Wufei asked, sounding as thrilled as I did.   
  
I smiled. "French."  
  
He rolled his eyes as we walked around the C-pod when I saw Megan with Duo. Megan looked like she was having the time of her life. Duo was grinning like mad. I waved and Megan waved back. Then the five minute bell rang.  
  
"Kuso!" I cussed and hurried Wufei towards the cafeteria entrance. I then saw Jon. He came up to me, eyeing Wufei.  
  
"Who's this, Mr. Butt-Ugly?" Jon asked. Wufei slugged him hard. Jon was about to swing back when I caught his wrist.  
  
"Leave him alone and go to orchestra," I commanded. Jon stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same.  
  
"Who's that, your boyfriend?" Wufei snickered.  
  
"No!" I shouted. Wufei snickered again and I shoved him into my French class when we got there. I sat down and Wufei sat in the aisle. I looked down at him and stifled laughter.  
  
"Why don't you sit in the desk behind me?" I asked, still trying not to laugh.  
  
"I'm not worthy to sit in a desk," he said bluntly. I burst into laughter. Before I could stop, Wufei jumped on me and knocked me to the ground with his hand on my throat.  
  
"Baka onna, I swear. Omaeo kureosu," he growled. I yelped and did my best to pulled his hand away. He let me up and I returned to my seat.  
  
"Okay, everyone," my French teacher, Mrs. Zelenak, chimed, "Lets review out numbers."  
  
"Oh great," I groaned. We repeated one through three. When we got to four..."Quatre," Mrs. Zelenak said and the class repeated. Wufei jerked his head up from his dozing position.  
  
"No, Quatre isn't here," he said.  
  
"Quatre is the French word for four, Wufei," I told him. He nodded and went back to dozing.   
Things were going well until he heard one word, Treize.  
  
"Treize," Mrs. Zelenak began to say as Wufei somersaulted to the table in front of the class. He unsheathed his sword and looked around.  
  
"Treize?! Where?! I'll kill him!" he shouted. The class's eyes went wide and they were aghast. Wufei's black eyes were blazing. I stood up.  
  
"Wufei! Treize means thirteen in French! Give me that blasted sword and go in the hall," I shouted. Wufei jumped off the table and surprisingly handed me his sword. I shoved him in the hall and shut the door behind him. The door was locked on the outside.  
  
I returned to my seat. I felt the class's eyes on me. All fifty-six of them. After a couple of moments of silence, the class returned to normal. That is until Wufei began ramming his shoulder into the door. The class became stirred with shouts, laughter and talking.  
  
Finally the bell rang. I saw Wufei jump and ram into the door again. I grabbed my things and walked out the door. I handed Wufei his sword and grabbed a hold of his ponytail so hard that I almost tore his hair out. He grimaced in pain and I didn't let him go until I reached my second hour class, Science. We're scheduled to go into the star lab. Oh boy.  
  
"Where're the Gundams?" he asked. I was getting annoyed when Wufei began to explain about Nataku. The whole class, with an exception of myself and Ben, had no idea what Wufei was talking about.  
  
Mr. Purdom became mesmerized. Wufei ranted and raved all hour until the bell rang. Wufei jumped and I laughed that he wasn't used to the bell ringing yet. I walked with him to the place in the cafeteria where we always met.  
  
All my friends came with their G-boys. Everyone looked happy with who they were assigned to. Jon saw Wufei and eyed him. I dragged Wufei away from the group. I didn't want Jon and Wufei to get tangled in a fight, mostly because I knew Jon couldn't win. I dragged him to my third hour class, History. We're watching the movie Gettysburg. Wufei's going to love this movie. No women, much fighting and a lot of death. This time, Wufei was mesmerized.   
  
He watched contentedly as Picket's line charged. The only thing he asked was, "Where are all the Gundams? What are they using to kill each other?" I didn't feel like explaining to him why so I just sat there.   
  
Finally, the bell rang. Again, I took Wufei to my next class by dragging him out by his ponytail. I was getting a kick out of this. I met Megan and Duo at my locker. Megan looked so happy as did Duo. Duo laughed as he saw me with a firm grip on Wufei's ponytail. Wufei's face was scrunched up in pain. I sat down in my seat. Wufei, as always, sat in the aisle.   
  
Mr. Thomas lectured on and on about the same lesson we'd been doing for the past three days.  
  
"We know this stuff already," I groaned. Finally, after a long hour, we were able to go to lunch. Wufei and Duo got their lunches for free, as did Megan and I.   
  
We ate our lunches and went back to work in the tray room, loading trays into racks, pushing them through a machine and unloading them onto carts. All was going well until Wufei threw water on Duo and started a water fight. All of us were completely soaked when the bell rang. I took Wufei to my study hall where I work in the counseling office as an aid.  
  
Wufei sat there and drew a picture. He showed it to me. I looked at it wide eyed. I saw a picture of Wufei's wife, Merian, and the one he drew was close to it. The bell rang and I grabbed Wufei's ponytail, went to my locker and followed Megan and Duo to where the others were.  
  
Wufei stiffened when he saw Jon. My grip on Wufei's ponytail tightened. I managed to keep them separated while I went to my sixth hour class, Speech. We read a chapter that whole hour.   
  
Finally, it was seventh hour. We were reading a book called "The Outsiders". I really liked it and I've read the book twice when the rest of the class was on chapter four. We were on the part where Johnny killed the Soc, Bobby.  
  
Wufei looked pleased. As always, he was sitting in the aisle. I kicked him just for the fun of it. He lunged at me but held back. I was surprised and noticed that he was staring at me.  
  
'This can't be good,' I thought.   
  
The bell rang, I went to my locker, then met the rest of my friends at the flag pole. Anastasia's mom drove the rest of us home while Ashley and Bethy took the bus with Trowa and Zechs. It was a fun and tiring day. I'm glad it's over. 


End file.
